Bittersweet Symphonies
by Illyrian Lassie
Summary: A collection of my IchiHime  short shories, drabbles and all else. Chapter 3: Not a Fairy Tale.  When fate fails to bind them again, is it the Tanabata legend relived in them? Read it for a weird sense of irony, and a bit of RenRuki
1. Home Sweet Home

**Bittersweet Symphonies**

- A collection of my IchiHime short shories, drabbles and all else.

**Author's note**: This is a collection of drabbles and shorter stories that I will make in homage to the entire IchiHime fandom. There's just not enough of them.

Please do take note that this is not a serialized story, therefore, each chapter should be viewed differently, as a separate entity rather than the continuity from the previous chapter. Thank you!

Please do leave a review if you feel like it. I'm gonna allow request and challenges if you do have any. For example, if in your review, you have a certain idea that you wanna challenge me into trying, please do so. Those challenges, will be posted as the next chapter..A treat to all IchiHime fans.

By the way, this is kind of a spur of the moments ideas, so you may expect multiple updates in a week.

Lastly, please do not flaming the pairing of my choice, Ok?

Lets head on to the first chapter!

* * *

Chapter 1: Home Sweet Home

Dedicated to:**demonbloodfeeder** – Thanks for inspiring me, and telling me that IchiHime fics are alarmingly scarce!

Spoilers?: Not unless you've read until the 300th chapter

* * *

Ichigo fell back.

Blood, sweat and tears. With the exception of tears, he had shed a considerable amount of those to bring down the ones who threatened to harm his precious family and friends.

He felt a surge of pain rushing through his chest, and then blood was forcing their way out of his mouth. Instinctively, his hand managed to cup his mouth to reduce his blood loss, but he can no longer deny the excruciating pain that he has been forcibly numbing since his opponents sword managed to draw blood from his abdomen.

Finally he was forced to stand down. Kneeling on one knee, with all his weight supported by his knee on the ground, and also by clutching his sword that remained still in front of him, steadily on the ground, preventing him from falling in the entirety.

'So Kurosaki Ichigo,' Aizen Sousuke's taunting voice rang through the air. 'You had managed to amuse me yet again.'

Ichigo could not utter a word. Hands on his chest, he gathered his strength to look at Aizen Sousuke.

'I think I knew why Grimmjow loves fighting with you, Kurosaki Ichigo. That look you gave every time is just fascinating,' Aizen Sousuke said with a plain grin.

Ichigo couldn't muster his strength to stand anymore. As much as he wanted to stand and deal another blow towards the man that will destroy his world, all he can do now is to stare at him.

_Move, move, move! Shit, I can't lose here!_

'I assume that you can't move anymore,' Aizen continued. 'Too bad.'

'Perhaps there is a person here who can cheer you up.'

Ichigo saw that images began to form like a screen behind Aizen. He had a sickening feeling that he doesn't want to see it, but he can't help but saw-

'I-I-Inoue…' Ichigo's insides began to boil.

In the screen was Inoue, tied up as Ulquiorra held his sword to her neck.

'Your efforts had proved futile against me, Kurosaki Ichigo.' Aizen said.

Ichigo could see Inoue crying, calling out to him.

'You, bastard! Let her go!' Ichigo tried to stand up, but his worn out body kept falling back down as a natural resistance. _Shit!_

Aizen merely smirked at his struggle.

'I said they were all futile, Kurosaki Ichigo. You took her back when she was first captured in to Hueco Mundo. Soul Society thought that without Inoue Orihime, I will have the awakening of Hougyoku in delay. They had made a mistake, and so you see, I'm more than fit into destroying Soul Society.'

_Shit! Get up! I must not fail here!_

Ichigo felt another surge of blood emitting from his inner wounds out of his body via his mouth, and this time, he cannot move his hands from the sword that is stabilize him, gravitating him on the ground, causing his blood to ooze out from his mouth to the ground. His chest is in excruciating pain, and his vision began to blur.

'I-I don't believe you,' he panted. 'Your Zanpakutou's a trickster. That was an illusion, Inoue was safe. I knew it. I made sure she is.'

'You are very stubborn, shall I let you hear her voice?'

With that, Inoue's voice rang through the air.

'Kurosaki-kun, I'm sorry,' she sobbed, 'I was told that you are dead..'

A fit of rage now filled Ichigo instead of the agony that his bodily damages that was inflicted upon him. He mustered his wills into taking hold of his sword, and rushed to attack Aizen again.

'You!!! What did you say to her?'

Aizen's sword now blocking Ichigo's black Zangetsu, he said, 'What does that matter, Kurosaki Ichigo?'

'Instead of taking her back to the real world, you should have killed her. By taking her back, you wasted a lot of energy, and revealed us the current strength of Soul Society. But, our strength being revealed to Soul Society does not matter, as long as I have the Hougyoku. To kill her will be a better way.'

Ichigo clutched his sword tighter, so much tighter that bloods from his palm began to drip from his the hilt of his black sword.

'What do you know about her, and about being friends? You think we are all like you? Killing without regret? Don't joke with me!'

'If you had that kind of killing intent, you may be able to kill me,' Aizen pushed Ichigo's sword back, leaving him once again, down to the ground.

Ichigo lied flat on his stomach, hands still not letting go of his sword.

_Get up! My fight cannot end here. Inoue will be killed._

'What does that woman meant to you, Kurosaki Ichigo?'

Ichigo wiped blood from his mouth, and got up on his knees. 'Why do you care?'

Aizen smirked widen, and he said, 'Then it doesn't matter if I kill her? For your information, her Shun Shun Rikka had already been destroyed by Ulquiorra.'

Ichigo's face contorted with fury.

'What's with that face of yours? Is Inoue Orihime worth that much to you?'

* * *

'_Kurosaki-kun, please leave Hueco Mundo after I heal you, without me.' Ichigo heard her said when she was healing him, as Kenpachi fights Nnoitra._

_Ichigo looked at her from inside her healing shield. 'What are you talking about? We're all here to save you.'_

'_Not only me. There's Ishida, Chad, Renji, Rukia, and Nell with her brothers. We are all here for you,' Ichigo softened his facial expression, as usual when he looks at her._

_Her tears began to stream down her flushed cheeks. _

'_I know, Kurosaki-kun. I understand that everybody came here for me.'_

_Ichigo, feeling better gradually, said, 'Thanks, Inoue, for healing me twice. Let's go home after this.'_

'_But, there's something I need to do here,' she wept, 'I can't go home yet.'_

'_I can see it,' Ichigo is trying his very best to convince her, 'You were taken here by Ulquiorra. You are not a traitor. You do not like it here. We'll go back together. I promise you, just like how I promised to protect you.'_

* * *

Ichigo yelled at Aizen, 'Yes, she does! What are you going to do with it?'

'You know, Kurosaki Ichigo,' the cold-blooded voice drawled, 'There is a way to let you two be alive. If the two of you wanted each other to alive so much, let me offer you an option.'

'Join my ranks, Kurosaki Ichigo. Be an army of the greatest, for the ones who will be conquering the world.'

'Join you?' Ichigo glared at him intensely.

'Yes. Hand in hand, let us rule the world.'

Ichigo found his strength. 'Join you? Don't make me laugh!'

'Getsuga Tenshou!'

* * *

'_So it will began soon,' Ichigo said to her in a training break, 'The winter war.'_

'_You've go__tten very strong, Kurosaki-kun. __Do your best!' They were sitting in a rock that was conveniently perched on the surface of Urahara's training ground._

'_Inoue,' Ichigo found his words stuck in his throat. 'I, er, have something to say to you.'_

_Rukia, who was nearby, called out to Renji. 'Hey, Renji, let's go and help Urahara-san with his cleaning.'_

'_Huh? Why do I have to? It should be Jinta's turn today!' the redhead retaliated._

_Rukia gave Renji's leg a small kick. 'I'm helping out today, let's go!'_

_Renji gave Ichigo a glance and nodded knowingly to Rukia, 'Fine.'_

_Ichigo waited until the two of them left within a considerable distance before saying anything else to her._

'_Actually, I was kind of hoping that you will stay with Unohana-san to help out with healing, Inoue.'_

_Her look was a mixture of pain and understanding, even if she was facing down on the grounds. 'I had thought so. I knew that I will get in the way of the battles.' _

_Then she looked up on him, 'But, Kurosaki-kun, I understand! I will stay and heal everybody who gets hurt!' forcing a smile so obviously made to console herself that Ichigo saw right it._

'_Look, Inoue. Please do not get me wrong. I had never wanted to say that you are weak. That will be a very wrong thing to say, because you had saved my life so many times before. But..'_

_Ichigo founds his throats constricting, and his brains numb. He struggled to find the word that will express his feelings right – it is just that he doesn't really know what exactly is he feeling._

'_I guess I do not want your life on the line again, I think.'_

_She smiled more sincerely this time. 'You think? Kurosaki-kun, there's no need to worry about me! You know, if I gets sick I can just heal myself, and we won't get attacked because Unohana-san is very strong…'_

_Ichigo cut her. 'I need to make sure that you are safe, Inoue.' He did not know what made him said that. Perhaps he is just afraid that she will be targeted again by Aizen. Somehow, Ichigo knew that he doesn't want to lose her, again._

'_You have to be safe, because I promised to protect you. I'm not a jackass that forgets it. Besides, I think Aizen still wants to target you.'_

_Ichigo found himself sweating more than ever, and he knew that it probably wasn't caused by the harsh training. She offered him a tissue._

'_Kurosaki-kun, you look weird when you are sweating!'_

* * *

His Getsuga Tenshou did nothing to Aizen.

'You most potent attack, I shall say,' Aizen drawls on. 'Fires off a concentrated mass of reiatsu that emits by your spiritual body. I would say that it is a very unique attack, Kurosaki Ichigo.'

Ichigo panted. No matter what he does, it doesn't seem to harm him. _Shit! I have to defeat him!_

'I had been interested with you for quite some time. I know I can still unveil your true abilities. What does it take to have you take out that incredible mask again?'

_Damn him! I need my mask back! I have to defeat him!_

'Ulquiorra, that woman has no more use to us. Dispose her.'

_NOOOOO!_

Whites of Ichigo's mask began to envelop his face again.

'I won't let you do that!' He focused his energies and swings his sword upfront.

* * *

_He found her out of Urahara Shoten, sobbing._

'_Inoue, what is wrong?'_

_She looked back at him, visibly shocked. 'Kurosaki-kun! What are you doing…'_

'_I heard a voice, I just followed it. I don't know why I did..' Ichigo wasn't prepared for this. He was lying, because he actually knew that it was she who was crying. He didn't know why, but he had wanted to seek her out to find the reasons for her tears._

'_It's nothing, really. I'm just being very stupid.' She wiped off her tears. 'You better rest well for the battles, Kurosaki-kun.'_

'_You can tell me, Inoue. You don't need to keep everything inside.' He had a feeling it was because him asking her to stay out of battlefield. _

'_Is it because of me?' he asked, looking right into her eyes. It was then he realized what a delicate creature she is. Her eyes were gentle, and yet they shone like diamonds, luminescent as the moonlit sky. The cold breeze blew and softly fanned her hair in the midst of the wind, and Ichigo can't help but admire her beauty._

'_How could you have? Please do not worry, it was just a nightmare,' she replied. 'I just felt like I need a little fresh air.'_

'_Really?' Ichigo was still skeptical, because her crystal-like tears had never stopped their flow. His eyes bore into hers, the strength in the intensity of his eyes, at last dissolved the plain resolve in her eyes. _

'_I need to cry, I think,' she finally admitted. 'I'm useless, aren't I?' She put her hands to hug herself under her chest, and bent slightly. She held herself so tightly, as if its only purpose was to only prevent herself from falling._

'_I saw you dying in my dreams, Kurosaki-kun. I can't help you in anything, even in my dreams. You were just lying there, all bloodied up, but when I reached for you, you went further away…' Her tears dropping to the ground._

'_I'm very afraid. Very, very afraid to see you dying, Kurosaki-kun. If you ever die, it will be my fault, all my fault. I wanted to help you, to protect you…But I always fail to do so. I'm a useless child, I'm…'_

_She stopped because Ichigo walked forward towards her, and pulled her into facing his shoulder._

'_It is just a nightmare, do not worry,' he assured her. 'If you really want to cry, you can cry on my shoulders. 'You don't have to always cry alone. We are all here for you.'_

'_Don't worry about me, Inoue. I will defeat them,' Ichigo continued. _

_He could only hear muffled sounds of her tears after that, and felt her palms grabbing tight to his shirt. He didn't know how long they stayed there, at that position, but he knew that he was comforting her, and was strangely comforted in return. He didn't not feel a slightest the anxiety and nervousness that he had been feeling as of late that the battles are drawing near, here and now when she was within his arms._

_The wind breathed a little harder and much colder, and he felt her shivering of the cold. More of instinct than anything, he wrapped his arms around her. Strangely feeling warm after that, he tightened his hold around her, as hers to him. He had never been in such close contact with her, other than carrying her on his shoulder after his clash with Grimmjow in Hueco Mundo. But now that his head is not focused on the fight, he can fully appreciate the soothing feeling that he is experiencing. _

_He realized that everything about her, being so close to him, eases him. The scent of her hair, the temperature of her body, and her moist tears against his chest – he never knew such breathtakingly appeasing security. That was when he knew that he does no want to let her go again. He already had almost lost her to Aizen when she was kidnapped to Hueco Mundo, and he is taking no chances. _

'_It's getting cold,' he said to her. 'Do you want to get inside?'_

'_No,' her voice clearly less choked and less strangled. 'I feel warm. Thank you. What about you?'_

'_I'm also warm,' Ichigo answered honestly._

_Without another word spoken, they stood there, none wanting to move any inch away, until she broke the silence._

'_Say, Kurosaki-kun,' she said._

'_Yes?' his voice softer than he intended._

'_Please remember to come back safely.'_

_Ichigo took a deep breath, inhaling the calming scent of her hair, and said to her, 'It's a promise.'_

* * *

That did it. He forced Aizen to stand down after his mask reappears.

'You are good, Kurosaki Ichigo.'

'Stop the crap!' Ichigo yelled at him. 'Fight me, and let Inoue go!'

'So you really cared for her,' he still managed to sound normal, despite the damages that he took.

'Ulquiorra.'

Apparently, that was his command to have the Espada move.

Ichigo watched in horror as the Espada plunged his sword through her chest, with a shocked expression worn on her face.

'NOOOOO!' Ichigo's scream pierced the sky.

* * *

Ichigo jumped in rude awakening.

His body was sweating, and he was panting. _So that was a dream, huh?_

Nevertheless, to him, it was so real, as if he was reliving the memory of battling Aizen a few years ago – perhaps it was really reliving the memory, after all, it was just like how he had fought him.

He felt that it was strange that he should be reminded of the fight, after so long – after he defeated him.

The rapid speed of his breathing slowly declined, and he took a glance at the person sleeping beside him – his wife Orihime.

'Kurosaki-kun,' she mumbled in her sleep, 'Pooh is already out-dated, and Pikachu is cuter….' Ichigo grinned at nothing in particular, thinking that she has not gotten over her habit of calling him Kurosaki-kun, even though he had insisted her to call him Ichigo.

She was saved by Unohana, in time so that she did not suffer from blood loss, which could have been fatal to her. Ichigo still remembered the relief he felt when she called his name again, after that exhaustive series of battles. Nothing else in this world could compare to the elation of telling her that he had come back safely, and that he had yet fulfilled another promise to her.

Ichigo looked at the clock, and found himself looking at four zeroes that were blinking back at him. He cannot believe that he had only been asleep for about two hours.

He lied back on his bed, and moved slowly towards his wife. She was sleeping on her right, and her face was facing his. He snuck a hand under her neck to reach her back, and another to her slim waist, then pulled her close to him. He closes their foreheads together, and kissed hers lightly.

There was nothing more blissful that a marriage life offers than the certainty of comfort in times like this when he was scared by a nightmare.

'I love you, Orihime.' He whispered. She moaned slightly, apparently not aware of his actions.

Until morning calls, Ichigo slept hugging his wife.

This, for him, is home, sweet home.

* * *

That is it for the first story. Remember to drop me review (I know you want to …) or if you have any challenge for me.

Let me know if you like it and want me to continue, ok? Thanks for reading!

By the way, those who had been following my other fic, **Blaze of Wrath**, please be patient, updates are very soon!


	2. Broken Wings

**Bittersweet Symphonies**

- A collection of my IchiHime short shories, drabbles and all else.

* * *

**Author's note**: This is a collection of drabbles and shorter stories that I will make in homage to the entire IchiHime fandom. There's just not enough of them.

Please do take note that this is not a serialized story, therefore, each chapter should be viewed differently, as a separate entity rather than the continuity from the previous chapter. Thank you!

Please do leave a review if you feel like it. I'm gonna allow request and challenges if you do have any. For example, if in your review, you have a certain idea that you wanna challenge me into trying, please do so. Those challenges, will be posted as the next chapter..A treat to all IchiHime fans.

Lastly, please do not flaming the pairing of my choice, Ok?

Lets head on to the second chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2: Broken Wings

Dedicated to: **Nocturne** from BleachAsylum and FLOL forum, this is an idea that was inspired from her, and all other IchiHime fans.

Side note: The title was inspired from the ending theme of Trinity Blood of the same name "Broken Wings" by Tomoko Tane. Nice, melancholic and inspiring song. Listening to it may give you a whole new experience in reading this fic.

* * *

If there is ever one thing that Ichigo liked about being in his Shinigami form is that he could fly. Well, not exactly fly, but he could walk on the air – something that he couldn't achieve if his soul is not forcibly dragged out of his body.

He really loved the fact that he could stand hanging on the air – it gives him a special feeling of the presence of a spectacular ability. He could stand with no grounds on, he could slide without base, and he could observe from high places.

Most of it, he felt as if he has wings, as if he can soar through the sky like an eagle.

When he managed to save Rukia in Soul Society, he liked the feeling of might and power as he stood up at the execution pole. He saved Rukia – he achieved his purpose. Most of all, he could see the mixed look of fascination, disbelief, awe and anger that was expressed by the captains in Soul Society upon seeing him blasting the pole apart and taking Rukia out from being pierced by Sokyouku, right under their noses. He felt like he owned the world, just like an eagle flying in the sky as he looks upon the ground for its prey.

Now that he saw Kenpachi, he fully comprehends his own inadequacy. Next to Kenpachi's bloodlust, he is a baby.

The way Kenpachi swings his jagged-edged sword without hesitation; the way he smiles maniacally that drew fear just from thinking of fighting him; the way that he never seems to care about the damage that his body will suffer.

He may soar like an eagle, but he always got his wings broken, one way or another. Kenpachi is a tiger that strikes upon his prey once he lay his eyes on them, no matter winged or not.

He saw Inoue walking towards him, carrying an injured Nell. He tried to get up, but his very last bit of energy is draining away from him. He could not get up; he could not even move a muscle.

'Kurosaki-kun,' she said, placing Nell besides him, and move to his right side. 'Please do not move, let me heal you.'

Ichigo had been in more than one occasion to be healed by her, thus, he knew perfectly how her healing shield works. It had always been very warm and very assuring, just like her.

She sat there on his right, healing him, with tears welling up her eyes in a way that pains Ichigo for most of the time that he sees it.

The last time she sat beside him like that, she was crying and thanking that he was still alive. Ichigo thought that it was great that she is alright, but her declaring that she's happy that he's alright made his injuries seemed to serve a purpose. He felt an unwavering support from her, and for that, Ichigo thanked her in return.

Now, when Ichigo looked at her, there were tears in her eyes, but no trace of gratitude and no sign of happiness. Her powers had improved to the point where she don't need to place her hands on her shield anymore to sustain it, her willpowers are substantial to do so. Instead of being on top of her shield, her hands were clenching the fabrics that were covering her thighs.

She was not speaking, but Ichigo could almost hear her apologies.

He reached his hands to her, but his broken wrists gave no permission. He could have howled in pain for the excruciating pain that he gained just by trying to reach her, but Ichigo muffled it by biting his bottom lip, and cringed to himself.

It was agonizing to him, but he didn't want her to hear him scream in pain. Fortunately for Ichigo, she was looking down so intensely that she didn't realize that.

Now may be it – the second time that he felt that he could no longer fly anymore. He was badly beaten, he was defeated, and he was in dire need to be cured off his bodily damage - to the point where he couldn't even move his hand to console the person who he cares, whom he had fought to save.

He recalled the first time he felt as if he had broken a wing. He was just informed that Inoue had been captured by an Arrancar, and she was involved in a probable act of treason. Soul Society had refused to send anyone to retrieve her.

He knew that she couldn't be a traitor. There's no way in hell she could. He knew her – she wouldn't hurt a fly, let alone join forces with those who will be hurting her friends.

He was alone. Nobody's helping him, even Rukia and Renji was sent back to Soul Society. He wanted to save her badly, but there was no one to aid him in his quest.

He spent days looking for the proof of her existence. He was in her room when the Shinigamis left. There were traces of her around. Her recipes that combined weird ingredients were pinned on her refrigerator. Her scribbled diary that included cryptic instructions for Toushirou and Matsumoto who were both staying in her house. Her collage of pictures of places that she had gone with Tatsuki. The shrine that she prayed for her brother was intact. Her reiatsu that was left on his hand, the very hand that were now broken, the very hand that couldn't reach her.

She definitely existed, no doubt about it. And he made a promise to protect her - he remembered it. The promise that he had broken before he managed to fulfill it.

He may be alone, but he realized that no matter how broken his wings were, he had to save her. He just had to. She was meant for so much more greatness in life; Hueco Mundo isn't one of them. As long as they aren't shattered, he could still do it.

When he knew that Chad and Ishida is helping him, his wings began to flap again. He wasn't alone, he has his friends. He also knew that she wasn't alone. She has a lot other friends who will risk their lives to ensure her safety. He was grateful for her, and he could soar again.

He looked up to her, and saw that her tears were slowly streaming down her cheeks. She had been trying hard not to cry, but she couldn't help it. Ichigo knew that he was crying for him, and just the thought of it was like a needle that were stuck in his heart, refusing to get off.

He lifts his right hand again, and now he managed as far as to reach her fingers. Upon the touch, she finally looked at him.

He mustered a smile and got, in return, something that could fix his broken wings better than her healing powers.

Beneath the tears, her lips curved up to mirror his smile, and he felt connected to her as she closes in her palm in his.

He will get stronger, and he will never let his wings break again.

* * *

Ok, that's it for this one. Please leave a review to me, and tell me if you have any idea that you will like me to try, ok? 


	3. Not a Fairy Tale

**Bittersweet Symphonies**

- A collection of my IchiHime short shories, drabbles and all else.

**Author's note**: This is a collection of drabbles and shorter stories that I will make in homage to the entire IchiHime fandom. There's just not enough of them.

Please do take note that this is not a serialized story, therefore, each chapter should be viewed differently, as a separate entity rather than the continuity from the previous chapter. Thank you!

Please do leave a review if you feel like it. I'm gonna allow request and challenges if you do have any. For example, if in your review, you have a certain idea that you wanna challenge me into trying, please do so. Those challenges, will be posted as the next chapter..A treat to all IchiHime fans.

Lastly, please do not flaming the pairing of my choice, Ok?

Lets head on to the third chapter!

* * *

Chapter 3**: Not a Fairy Tale**

Dedicated to: Those who are still waiting for my updates for _Blaze of Wrath_ chapter 3. I promise, it'll be coming up in a day!

This drabble-ish fic was somewhat inspired by Fruits Basket, in which the elements will be told later.

* * *

_It was heavily raining. _

_He was out sitting where she used to feed the fishes in the hole that he dug when he saw her appearing in front of him._

_He couldn't be happier. _

'Dear,' _she whispered softly_.

'You've come back,' he said to her. _He saw her tears of happiness, and he wanted so much to be holding her in his arms again. His body moved towards her on its own, and just as fast as he walked, he felt her against his body once again._

'Don't leave me again,' _he said to her, and added_, 'Please.'

_She pushed him, and he saw her looking down_. 'I'm sorry, I'm here to say goodbye.'

'You are lying,' _he knew that she is, he insisted that she is._ 'You are not going to leave me.'

'If I don't leave you, you'll be in danger!' _She raised her head, but had still not leveled his eyes. _

_He felt that his heart was going to be broken just by hearing these words. The raindrops had began to trace from his eyes to his cheeks, drowning the heat from that will be drained if they were his tears._

'We are not meant to be together,' _she spoke again_. 'I am to leave you..and never come back again.

_How could this be their fate? He knew that they were as different as heaven and earth. He knew that she was too good for him. He knew that he did not deserved her. He knew all that. But he did not want to let her go. _

'Do you remember when we get married a year ago? I was so poor, and we just swear an oath to the moon, promised to love each other?' _He said. He remembered this very vividly, because that was the best moment of his life. They were standing by the grave of his mother, and he was swearing in front of his mother, witnessed by the moon, that she would be his wife. He even swear that he will never take another woman as his wife; she and only she is the one that he will see from now on._

_He combed her long silky hair with his hands; they were silkier if they were not hardened by the rain_. 'Do you remember that my first gift to you was a comb, because I said that I love your hair?' _He worked all day long, starved for days to just get her the comb that she took a longing to. He remembered her happy smiles that were intertwined with her tears, and he remembered laughing at her threat to him to make sure that he will never attempt to do such a thing again._

_He raised her chin, and forced her into looking into his eyes._ 'Do you remember what you had promised me just yesterday?' _She looked so beautiful, so delicate, and so ethereal – as would a real goddess_. 'I said that I want a child, and you promised me that you will help me raise many children, do you remember?_' His voice strangled, as his chest felt heavy from the throbbing pain that the thought of her leaving him gave him_.

_He is now desperate. He knew exasperation too well, after this morning when there are others who want to take her away showed up to seize her. He cursed his own weakness. He could not do anything but watch as she was taken to be judged, punished, and perhaps executed. _

_He never knew love until he saw her; he never thought of bliss until they were married; and he never understood distress until he watched her own kind disgrace her. _

'Yes, I remember,'_she refused to face him_. 'Thank you, dear, for such wonderful life that you've given me. I am really happy to have known you, to have married you, and to love you.'

_He felt her resisting him, because she tried to pull away, with futile efforts. He knew that she did not want to let go as much as he does._ 'Don't go, stay with me.'

_Her resistance became harder to be ignored_. 'Even if you want to go,'

_He stopped her struggle gently_, 'Take me with you.' _He said to her, as his arms completely encircle her body. He held to her tightly, as the raindrops hit them harder and harder._

_He felt safe as her muscles relaxed within his hold, and her hands began to find their ways to his back. _

'Kurosaki-kun, you are holding me too tight…'

'CUT!!!!'

The couple on the stage broke out from their passionate embrace of each other.

'Ichigo!' I yelled to the orange-headed idiot in the stage. 'That was way tooooo sappy!'

He sported his usual frown, and said loudly, 'What?'

'You were the one who told me to be expressive, remember? Now that I do, it's sappy?'

I can't help but sigh in exasperation. 'Look, Ichigo, I'm the director, and you should follow what I said, and I said that you are not following the script!'

'Where is that so? Miss Director Kuchiki Rukia?' he seemed to have lost his patience. 'By the way, you made Kengyuu to be a mortal man even if he's supposed to be also an Cow Herder Star, of course I can't understand the context at all.'

'Well, I find the Chinese Tanabata story more romantic, so because I'm the director, you are supposed to follow my orders. You are not supposed to keep holding her so long, or else I can't get the effect of her falling down from depression!'

'Why would the Orihime fall from depression from that? She's supposed to be a Star…'

'Err…' a female voice interrupted. It was Inoue, who was playing the role of her namesake.

'It's time for lunch…' She shyly blushed at her obvious attempt to break the argument.

'See you later. Really, I'm sick of all this.' Ichigo walked off, presumably to his usual lunch position at the roof of Karakura High School.

I sighed again. Not enough with being appointed as the director of the class's upcoming Tanabata play, I have to deal with such a difficult leading male character. Thankfully, Inoue was easier to deal with. I never knew that she, other than being imaginative, could play such a role with relative ease. I would credit that to her overly active imagination.

There will be much less trouble if Ichigo, who is playing Kengyuu is that good. I was very reluctant to let him play that role, but half the class agreed to it. In fact, there was only two who rejected the idea of him being Kengyuu – Chizuru and Keigo. He was at first skeptical too, but after Inoue's disappointed look of his rebuttals upon his 'inauguration' as the main character, he had no choice but to agree.

Well, I did not object to the idea, after all, I want them to get together. But then again, it is Ichigo – he needs a push, a sideway nudge to make him actually realize his feelings. Their feelings was so painfully obvious that everybody start teasing them for it, but met with horribly disastrous aftermaths.

There was a time when Keigo was asking him whether Inoue breasts were fake, and he broke a window glass panel with his head. I think there was a time where Chizuru also demanded a duel with him, which he objects but not before breaking a notice board that happened to be nearby. There was also a time where he punched a junior guy who made lecherous comments on Inoue.

The truth is, I knew that he was expressive. He was great in that role – only because the love interest of his character was the one that he likes to degree where his fantasies of her could rival those of Kon's.

Perhaps too great, I think. The passion that he exudes, they were all so real and believable, to the point where he acted more on his feelings than towards the requirement of the script. Why can't he act more like his stage persona with her? In that way I'm glad to have him as Kengyuu – at least if he gets to be fictionally in love with Inoue, he will know that the feelings aren't just a fragment of his mind anymore.

If only he's a little less like an idiot.

BEEP.

Renji called for lunch. I took my lunchbox and headed towards a place where he said he will be, which I've said to him on many occasion how much I love it.

I'm glad that at least Renji isn't that much of an idiot.

* * *

'Kurosaki-kun.'

She called me softly as I walked through the deserted staircase towards our secret hideout.

I looked at her, and I saw her smiling widely, as always, and as expected.

'You did great today!' her chirpiness never failed to make me grin, but of course, I never grin, not in front of everyone – perhaps the exception was standing in front of me.

She showed me a lunchbox, and said, 'Here, Kurosaki-kun! A sandwich with a stellar combination of garlic and chocolates!'

Oh, do I have to take it? I love chocolates, but taking them with garlic is just-

'Delicious, isn't it?' She offered me a hefty portion of the sandwich, which I shuddered to consume.

I took a bite. Well, it wasn't that bad, it's just weird. I made a mental note to myself to ask Yuzu to prepare a recipe for her every evening, so that at least she will make normal food.

'Kurosaki-kun..'

'Yes?' she stopped halfway, and this is the only respond I could think of.

She blushed so that her face turned a little shade of pink – the look that could make me stare at her for hours – but her eyes spelled hesitation.

'Say it, don't worry. You are gonna say that I suck, aren't you?'

Her eyes lighten up in defense, not to herself, but mine. 'No, definitely!'

'You were very great, Kurosaki-kun, it was very real.'

'Wonder if other people will discover that…' She blushed even harder.

Discover? Oh, us being a couple.

'Don't worry, it's not like we've just started. Let others say what they want. Weren't you the one that wants to remain secret?' I replied her. It's true that we had chosen to retain our relationship a secret from other because from her reasoning, she have to wait for an omen from her brother before she can announce anything of this sort.

I couldn't care less. In fact, the less people know, the better. But-

'Inoue, I..' for some reasons, my throat kept constricting.

She looked up to me, sandwiches well swallowed and on their way through her digestive system.

'I would like to tell people that you are…' Ah, it's been two months and I'm still nervous?

'My girlfriend.'

She smiled again, and moved nearer to me, then placed her hand on my cheek.

'There's breadcrumbs…You always look so weird when you are frowning with breadcrumbs on your face.'

This proximity is what I always like about her. I can't really say how, or why, but looking at her so close always managed to make my heartbeat rates rapidly increase. And so I-

Kissed her.

And she kissed me back.

There's a strong taste of garlic, but as I go deeper, I can taste chocolate in her.

Tanabata is a fairy tale. This isn't.

* * *

Ok, for those uninformed, here's an excerpt from Wikipedia on Tanabata:

_ Orihime (__Weaving Princess__) the daughter of the Tenkou (__Sky King, or the universe itself__) wove beautiful clothes by the bank of the River of __Heaven__ (Amanogawa). Her father loved the cloth that she wove and so she worked very hard every day to weave it. However, she was sad that because of her hard work she could never meet and fall in love with anyone. Concerned about his daughter, Tenkou arranged for her to meet Hikoboshi (__Cow Herder Star__) sometimes called Kengyuu (__Chinese name of Hikoboshi__) who lived and worked on the other side of the Amanogawa River. When the two met, they fell instantly in love with each other and were shortly married. However, once married, Orihime no longer would weave cloth for Tenkou and Hikoboshi allowed his cows to stray all over Heaven. In anger, Tenkou separated the two lovers across the Amanogawa River and forbade them to meet. Orihime became despondent at the loss of her husband and asked her father to let them meet again. Tenkou was moved by his daughter's tears and allowed the two to meet on the 7th day of the 7th month if Orihime worked hard and finished her weaving. The first time they tried to meet, however, they found that they could not cross the river because there was no bridge. Orihime cried so much that a flock of magpies (__Kasasagi__) came and promised to make a bridge with their wings so that she could cross the river. If it rains, the magpies cannot come and the two lovers must wait till next year._

_The following variation of the story is known in China and Japan: A young farmer named Mikeran discovered on his farm a robe which, unbeknownst to him, belonged to a goddess named Tanabata. Soon after, Tanabata visited Mikeran and asked if he had found it. He lied and told the goddess that he hadn't but would help with her search. Eventually the pair fell in love, were wed and had many children. However, one day Tanabata noticed a piece of cloth which had once belonged to her robe on the roof of Mikeran's hut. His lie discovered, Tanabata agreed to forgive him on the condition that he weave a thousand pairs of straw shoes, but until that time, she would leave him. Mikeran was unable to weave the shoes in his lifetime and thus never met Tanabata again. However, it is said that the pair meet once a year when the stars Altair and Vega intersect_

The connection with Fruits Basket is that I drew the school play idea from the play that the characters did in the manga 'Something Cinderella-ish'

Hope you've enjoyed this, and leave me a review if you want to.

Thanks!


End file.
